1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines in general and more particularly to sewing machines having hinged lids enclosing chambers therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of various forms of hinges to join a lid to a body enclosing a chamber is well known in the prior art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,027,857 to Johnson and 3,465,381 to Lawrie et al. One problem associated with prior known hinges applied to sewing machines is that they require additional hinge mechanism parts to have the lid resistively restrained in an open or closed position. Another problem of prior known hinges is that they often utilize parts formed from spring steel having resilient qualities, which are costly to produce. Still another problem associated with prior known hinges is that their additional parts require extra time to assemble.